


The Two Angel Children

by flaming_flan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_flan/pseuds/flaming_flan
Summary: Shortly after Zofia dies, she wanders around as she looks for the cause of her death. She rushes over to Udo as he tries to retrieve her dead body, but gets trampled to death. They stare at each other in shock and realize that they have died!





	1. A realization

Zofia pov:

Me and Gabi were in the middle of talking when my head starts to experience a pounding pain as I slowly open my eyes in shock. Gabi is a little shaken I can see, that’s a strange sight I guess. Udo’s glasses are gone? And Colt is helping the two up and away from the rubble. Colt and Udo are very distraught too. I glance over at were I was sitting and my eyes land on something gruesome...... my... dead body?! I walk over to it and am only able to see lots of blood, my legs, and my feet. My mind races as I begin to wonder what happened and how long I must have closed my eyes. I glance over at Colt, and see Udo escaping his grip, and heading towards my body. He can see that I’m not..... doing so well right? Why is he trying to retrieve my body? He can’t lift that big rock, I chuckle. A huge crowd begins to race in Udo’s direction as my eyes go wide. I watch in horror as my friend gets pushed down by the crowd and trampled to the ground. As he tries to get up, his head gets stepped on again and again... I cover my mouth with my hands with tears in my eyes, as I see his head incave and blood splatter out of his wound... and then, I see him?

Udo’s pov:

I gasp, or at least try to, as I experience my painful last seconds of life, and can only see foggy blood. I don’t think I had my glasses on. I see my incaved skull and realize that I’m not in my body! I feel something weird on my head. I reach up to feel the strange object and I think there are feathers on my head! I attempt to brush them off as I hear a firmiliar giggle. Out of the corner of my eye, I see... Zofia?! She has feathers on her head too! I rush over to her and on my way there, I almost trip on some rubble but begin to rise. I see Zofia gaze at me in awe


	2. Following Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zofia and Udo learn how to levitate as they follow Colt and Gabi towards the hospital to treat Udo. Udo’s dead body is layed on the ground as Gabi races to the plaza, only to witness the gate guards get shot down, but sparred by a Survey Corpse memeber. Zofia and Udo see Gabi grab a rifle and start running!

Zofia’s pov:

As I wipe away some tears from watching Udo’s death, I see him! He’s trying to brush these feathery things off of his head. I giggle in response as he panics about this. Then he looks over at me and races in my direction, but as I see him trip over rubble, or so I thought, he begins to slightly float up! I stare at him in awe. He’s not in his body either! I walk over to his new leavitating body and try to pull him down towards the ground. As I yank him down, he falls, but doesn’t seem hurt. He stares at me in shock.

Udo’s pov:

Zofia walks over to me as I begin to levitate slightly. But then, she does something strange, she yanks me towards the ground. As I sit dumbfounded on the ground, she helps me up. I ask her what those feathers on our heads are. She touches her head and feels the soft and almost silky couple of feathers. Her mouth makes an o shape. Did she think that I only had them?

Zofia’s pov:

Udo asks what the feathery things on my head are. I thought that he only had them until I felt them on my head. I was curious about how they got there. I see Udo’s real dead body in Colt’s arms as he and Gabi head towards the hospital. “Udo! Over there!” I say as I point to Colt and Gabi. We run over to them and we both begin to leavitate! We quickly float towards them, and end up in the hospuital entrance. Colt pleads to have Udo’s body examined, but they tell Colt that Udo is already dead. Colt lays my body down on a white sheet sitting on the ground. Colt tells Gabi to stay with Udo’s body and get as far away from the plaza as possible. Gabi disagrees and states that she won’t stand by not knowing why her two friends were killed. She was going to fight to. We float along towards the fighting scene, where we see these weird humans. We’re they the Paradise Devils Gabi was talking about? I snap out of my thoughts as we see that Gabi is scolded by the gate guards, and as she argues back, one of them shouts “run!” before getting shot in the head. Gabi looks up in terror, not hiding it well, as she sees a brunette woman with short hair and black clothes. She was a Paradise Devil! The brunette stares and notices that Gabi was spared by her. Her squad members and her fly always speedily with this equipment around their belt area. Gabi grabs a rifle that was dropped by one of the guards. As she runs towards the plaza, Udo stares at me surprised as I recap what just happened. Gabi has a rifle! Udo starts to panic a little bit, like usual, as we hurry towards the plaza, following Gabi. We arrive to where Eren has been trapped by the War Hammer Titan, and the Survey Corps are facing Zeke, Pieck, and Galliard.


	3. Interaction’s a Minimum

Udo’s pov:

Zofia and I see Gabi running towards the battle with a rifle shouting something about killing Eren Yeager. We race after her, and I can see Falco and Magath in the distance. Zofia looks towards the port, as we see the transformation of the colossal titan. I shiver from the sight and Zofia looks curious. Magath, Gabi, and Falco get knocked off their feet as they get hit by the shock waves, but we don’t seem to be affected by them. I try to help pick up Falco and Zofia tries to pick up Gabi but we can’t help them. We glance at each other confused. I see Zeke and Pieck, in their titan forms, overwhelmed by the Survey Corps. Once again, Falco acts without thinking. I really hate it when he does this, I sigh in response. 

Zofia’s pov:

Falco runs towards the cart titan, and right as the Survey Corpse are about to finish her, Falco begs for them to stop fighting. I hold back a light laugh. As a Survey Corpse member throws a grenade, the cart titan sends a beam of steam, which causes the grenade to miss her. Magath orders Gabi to help Falco rescue Pieck, while him and the Marleyan Soldiers cover them. Gabi points out a nearby building and we follow them as they stare in astonishment at Peick’s very injured body. Falco questions why Pieck can’t heal herself quick enough. I keep listening as Gabi responds saying that the cart titan isn’t as powerful as the other titans, like the armored titan. I glance over at Udo, and he’s turned around, looking very pale. I gently pat his back as I keep listening to the conversation.”What about Reiner?! You said that Eren Yeager got him and he can’t move or something... Well?!” Gabi says agitatedly. Falco pauses for a second and says he doesn’t know because he was in the building behind the stage, in the basement, during the time of Eren Yeager’s attack. “So that’s where Falco was...” I muttered as I see Udo looking less pale, adjusting to the situation, and Falco thinks that they should leave him alone. Gabi looks shocked and yells back saying that me, Udo, and a bunch of other people have died because of Eren Yeager. I look at Udo and shakily say “s-she... has a heart?!”. Udo looks shocked. She actually cared about us...


End file.
